gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Forget You
Forget You is a song that is featured in the episode The Substitute. The song is originally by Cee Lo Green from his album The Lady Killer. It is sung by Holly Holliday and New Directions (except for Rachel). Some of the lyrics are changed, since the original version is sung by a man about his ex-girlfriend, to be sung by a girl about her ex-boyfriend. The idea to sing the song came from Puck who originally suggested singing it to Mr. Schue, who turned it down in favor of another Journey song, though later, Holly allowed New Directions to sing it, as a sign of her acceptance of their ideas. Santana, Brittany and Quinn provide backing vocals. This song became Glee's third #1 single on the US Billboard Digital Songs Chart. The song was performanced specially at one of the Glee Live! Concerts 2011. Lyrics Holly Holliday: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holliday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, Oh, ain't that some shhh? Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh? Holly Holliday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holliday: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oh shhh she's a gold digger Holly Holliday: Well Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know, niggah Holly Holliday: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holliday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Santana, Brittany and Quinn: ain't that some shhhh? Holly Holliday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holliday: Now I know, that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with yo face ain't cheap. Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oh shh she's a gold digger Holly Holliday: Well Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know,niggah Holly Holliday: Ooooooh I've got some news for you uh! I really hate you right now! I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Holly Holliday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, oh ain't that some shh? Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Ain't that some shh Holly Holliday: And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Mercedes and Artie: Now, baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad Oh yes she did Holly Holliday: Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Santana: Oooh baby! Holly Holliday' with New Directions': I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana: Forget you, yeah Holly Holliday' with New Directions': Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough Santana: Uuh New Directions: I'm like, Forget you and forget him to Santana: Oh, baby New Directions: I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Santana: Yeah you! New Directions: Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? ain't that some shhhh? Santana: Oooo whoah New Directions: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best Santana: Wish you the best New Directions: With a... Forget You! 'Santana: ' You ooh, ooh, ooo. Trivia *Rachel doesn't sing with the rest of New Directions because she did not like Holly at that time. *This is the cleaner version of the song, as the original title is "F*** You". *Cee Lo and Gwyneth sang this together at the Grammys. *In an episode of Saturday Night Live, a skit shows Keenan Thompson impersonating Cee Lo Green singing a parody of this song and the caption says "Gwyneth Paltrow's Song From Glee by Cee Lo Green". Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holiday Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions